Mother's Joy
by walkingspring
Summary: Sasuke loves his family very much, but he had a special connection with his mother. (A bunch of mother-son drabbles)
1. For her Sake

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **.**

 **Note: You can also find this on my tumblr account (It's only visible for those who have an account)**

 _ **For Her Sake**_

"Thank you for the food." The Uchiha family says in unison. It was Sasuke's first day as a genin, and Mikoto decided to cook all of Sasuke's favorite foods - sliced tomatoes, tomato curry, onigiri, and omusubi with okaka.

"How did your first day go ototo (little brother)?" Itachi asks out of the blue.

"Hn. He gave us a bell test, and the test wasn't to actually go after the bells, he was testing us on…" he pauses momentarily and says, "teamwork."

"Oh?" Fugaku's interest peaks at this. "And just how did you contribute son?"

He slightly blushes at remembering him and Sakura basically doing most of the teamwork while Naruto was keep on putting them at risk with his confrontational attitude, to which Mikoto couldn't help but laugh at hearing that.

"Just like his mother." Mikoto solemnly says, eyes downcast at her bowl of rice.

Sasuke then sees his father rub her back as if to soothe her from remembering a painful memory. Even Itachi's eyes go somber.

"You knew his mother?" Sasuke asks out of curiosity.

"Hai, she and I were very close friends. The last conversation I had with her was us both hoping that you and Naruto would become friends." She tearfully smiles at him.

X

X

Right after dinner was over Itachi leaves because he said he had some "business" with Shisui, while Fugaku left to go finish some police department paperwork.

"I can clean the dishes for you mom, and you can just sweep for tonight ." Sasuke insisted because he could tell that his mom was still sad from the conversation they had at dinner.

After 20 minutes of meticulously cleaning the dishes, Sasuke takes a seat next to his mother on the couch and gulps before saying, "I'll try to get along with him better." Sasuke promises her, even though he was wincing on the inside.

At saying that he sees her onyx eyes full of elation.

"You are the cutest." She grabs both his cheeks and plants butterfly kisses all over his face.

"Okay, okay, I get it." His face red, and he couldn't help but think back to today's bell test when Sakura kept on trying to hug him right after she woke up from fainting at just seeing his head while the rest of his body was trapped underneath the ground.

Wait a minute… Did he just compare his mother to _Sakura_? He was now officially loosing his mind.

***X***

 **Tell me what you think ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	2. For Real

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto._**

 **Setting: Canon-world; pre-massacre.**

 **Author's Note: I'm not going to lie, a lot of my inspiration was from Gaiden. You can also find this on my tumblr account.**

 _ **For Real**_

Mikoto was happily humming a tune while chopping tomatoes, until she felt her dress pulled by her youngest. She knelt down to his eye level, the same eyes that were identical to her's.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She asks him with an encouraging smile.

"Today I heard a kid in recess say that his parents kiss all the time, and he told his friends that they do it because thy're... _in love_." He says the last part with a microscopic blush forming on his cheeks.

Mikoto was trying her hardest to keep a straight face, but was gradually failing to do so, because she _knew_ what her son was going to ask next.

"And you're wondering why you haven't seen me and your father kiss, am I correct?" She guessed, and inwardly cooed at how cute he looked while nodding like a kitten.

"Believe me when I say this Sasuke, if your father and I weren't in love, _neither you or your brother would exist_." Innocence and confusion was painted on his face at hearing her response and the matriarch couldn't help but to bring him close to her chest. "You'll understand one day." She promises in his ear, and eventually lets go of him.

X

X

 _Nighttime_

"He seriously asked you that?" Fugaku shocked, that his own son doubted his feelings for his wife all because he's not into public displays of affection.

"Yeah, he did." She laughs with her hands covering her mouth. "That child of ours..." He facepalmed and grumbled.

"He looked really cute...the way he asked." She sat down on the edge of their bed while tying her jet black hair in a bun.

At that precise moment, he was mesmerized by the moon's light shining on his wife's face. After thirteen years of marriage, she still managed to effortlessly drop his jaw.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see the look of wonder on his face and smiles secretly to herself, for still having that newly wedded effect on him.

As soon as he lies down next to her, she grabs his chin with two fingers and plants a firm, yet chaste kiss on his lips, and then falls asleep facing him.

After she was fully knocked out, he keeps his hand locked in her's.

And his hands were still tightly entwined in her's when he woke up the following morning.

***X***

 **I hope Fugaku wasn't ooc. Reviews are much appreciated ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	3. A Good Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto._**

 **Setting: Non-Massacre AU**

 **Summary: "You're a good man Sasuke, and I'm thankful for the ninja world not taking away your kindness."**

 _ **A Good Man**_

He made it. He was finally a jonin, an elite ninja. At 18 he attained the rank of a jonin. Of course he was an outlier, but that was besides the point. Sasuke could finally go on more challenging missions, help more people, and perhaps make a difference with this new position.

"My son, I am so proud of you." Mikoto embraces him in a tight hug. "Mother." Sasuke softly responds as he wraps his arms around her.

"So now all three of you are jonin, I see." She factually states.

"Ah." He affirms, he was inwardly relieved that he and Naruto didn't have to wait too long to get promoted. After the fourth shinobi world was was over, Kakashi, the sixth hokage, only promoted Sakura and Shikamaru.

"So it's settled, I'm inviting Naruto and Sakura's families over for dinner." She claps her hands.

"Mother you don't need to, we're practically adults." Sasuke failing to prevent his mother from starting to cook. He flushed at the idea of his mother celebrating for him, not that he was ungrateful for it, after all he loves her very much.

"Nonsense! No matter what milestone you reach, I will _**always**_ make sure to celebrate it." Mikoto declares as she expectantly looks at Sasuke, "You're not going to let me cook the feast all by myself?"

Sighing, "Of course not." He follows her into the kitchen after hanging his jonin vest on its wall hook. "That's my son." She giggles as she ruffles his hair.

...

"Itadakimasu." Everyone says in unison, before they start eating Mikoto and Sasuke's cooking. Mikoto even went far to prepare ramen for Kushina and Naruto, which made the mother and son duo ecstatic as they both slurp to their delight.

"This ramen is amazing Miko-chan." Kushina compliments her friend, as she taps Naruto to do the same, "Huh? Oh yes, thank you very much for making this amazing ramen obasan!"

"It was my pleasure Naru-chan." Mikoto coos at him, really, he's just like his mother. She then gets up from her spot and declares that she should get the dessert out from the freezer, but Sasuke beats her to it and says, "No need mother." He stands up and gets the gigantic bucket of homemade strawberry ice cream his mother made for tonight. Some might call her a sap, but one of the things Mikoto loves about Sasuke is after all these years of being exposed to the harsh ninja world, Sasuke still maintains that warmth inside him that inspires him to be kind and loyal to his family, especially her. He returns a few minutes later with the ice cream bucket in one hand and a stack of nine bowls and spoons in another. He even goes further in his help to scoop out the ice cream and set it in the bowls.

"Why aren't you eating with us Sasuke?" Itachi notices Sasuke not enjoying in the frozen delicacy, "I don't have a sweet tooth." He answers irritated, but instead he receives a sharp look from his brother implying that he better eat some ice cream for their mother's sake. Sighing, Sasuke takes one scoop of ice cream and finishes it as fast as he can.

She chuckles as she sees his face turn to disgust as he swallows the frozen dessert.

"This is amazing Mikoto-san!" Sakura's eyes sparkle with delight as she takes gentle bites to avoid brain freeze.

"Why thank you Sakura-chan, feel free to take another serving." Mikoto then swiftly takes the pinkette's bowl to pour 2 more scoops in her bowl, while ignoring her protests of watching her weight.

"Don't be annoying Sakura." He flicks her forehead resulting in everyone laughing.

After everyone left, it was just the Uchihas left and Sasuke volunteers to clean up, mainly so he can avoid Itachi teasing him about him and Sakura in front of their parents. As Sasuke begins to wash the dishes he senses his mother hugging him from the side.

"You're a good man Sasuke, and I'm thankful for the ninja world not taking away your kindness." Her words made his heart beat, it still amazed him how his mother always sees the good inside of him.

Mothers sure are fascinating.

***X***

 **And that's a wrap folks! ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


End file.
